


The movie night

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [31]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night, Bumblebee</p>
            </blockquote>





	The movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Context; https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3zq9ok/more_adorable_bumblebee_rwby_raki/cyo6ldx?context=3
> 
> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_raki/status/684757399610077184
> 
> This is building off another user's work, expanding and improving it.

"So~ Blake, Weiss and Ruby finally are asleep. What should we do?" Yang asked, rocking back and forth.

"Finish the movie?" Blake replied. She noticed that Yang was inching closer.

"Yang, your sister is right there! And Weiss is between us anyway!" She hissed, motioning to the sleeping Weiss.

Yang shrugged, and picked up Weiss, moving her to her bunk.

She then sat down next to Blake.

"See? No more Weiss between us now, my little kitty."

Blake sighed, smirked grabbed Yang's top, pulling her in close for a kiss. "Remember, you asked for it."

"Indeed I did." Yang smiled. She leant in to kiss Blake and...

"Ha! I told you they were going to kiss!" Ruby triumphantly said, waking up and pointing at the couple. "Pay up, Weiss!"

"I can't believe the nerve of you two!" Weiss muttered, throwing a lein card to Ruby.

"You were betting on whether we'd kiss?" Blake asked, red-faced. "That's..."

"... Very enterprising of you, sis!" Yang laughed.

Blake shook her head threw a pillow at Ruby.

"Pillow fight!" Ruby declared, standing with a pillow in each hand.

"You're all going down!" Yang declared.


End file.
